Abigail Gardener
Abigail Gardener was a young woman and a student at a London university, who was displaced in time and taken to the garden of Eden by Gothel. Upon meeting Zelena, Abigail introduced herself as a researcher of Biblical history, but soon revealed herself to be part of an organisation, the Collect, investigating temporal and magical anomalies. She later investigated Zelena through his travels. Abigail later called the TARDIS team back to the present day, where she and the Collect were facing a threat called the Nightmare Hosts, which preyed upon people's worst nightmares. Her help in stopping them impressed Zelena, who offered her a spot on his TARDIS team. She was unfortunately killed by a Nightmare Host. Bio In her first meeting with Zelena, Abigail stowed away on his TARDIS and was taken to Eden. When Zelena questioned who she was, Abigail introduced herself as a Biblical history major, and Zelena remarked, amused, that he'd taken her to Eden. Abigail was fascinated, but believed him instantly and did not question him. Zelena later confronted Abigail, asking who she truly was. Abigail revealed she was part of the Collect, keeping an eye on him. After Zelena's adventure, he returned her to London. (TV: Sacrifices) Abigail tracked Zelena down to 1980s New York City and to his shock, commended him for stopping the threat of the Water Nymphs. (TV: That 80s Feeling) Abigail called the Witch to tell her to bring Zelena to London before passing out. (TV: Black Death) Abigail showed Zelena and his companions around the Collect headquarters, explaining to them that the whole place was run by a person in charge called the Matrix, who assigned people to jobs. Abigail explained to them that her job was to investigate their anomalies, saying that the Collect had taken interest in Zelena's various exploits through time and space. Later, Abigail witnessed Zelena and his companions undergoing the torture of the Nightmare Hosts and helped talk them through their own individual nightmares while resisting the Nightmare Hosts. After seeing the death of her coworker John Greer, Abigail decided to quit her job at the Collect, saying that it was too dangerous to continue working there, especially since the Matrix had harsh punishments. Zelena, impressed by the bravery shown by Abigail, offered her a spot on the TARDIS team. Abigail accepted, but before she could go inside the TARDIS, she was shot down by a Nightmare Host, who then disappeared. Gabriel went to get medical supplies, but when he came back, Abigail had already died. (TV: Never Did She See Such Horror) Abigail appeared as an apparition created by Hel to distract Zelena. Though Hel had intended for Abigail to slow Zelena down, it backfired, and Abigail helped Zelena find a chink in Hel's armor. (TV: Into the Light) Trivia Behind the scenes * She is portrayed by guest star Ellen Russo. Appearances References Category:Twice Upon a Time Characters Category:Series 25 Characters Category:London Characters Category:Members of the Collect Category:Deceased Characters Category:Companions of Zelena V